


Bandit Strikes Again

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Animals, Community: sd_ldws, Crack, Gen, humor?, raccoons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/358043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s stuff goes missing and he knows who the culprit is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bandit Strikes Again

**Author's Note:**

> written for round 5 of sd_ldws  
> beta'd by karraparis  
>  **Spoilers:** set in between 2x09 and 2x12  
>  **Genre/Cliché:** Crack and **Prompt:** raccoon

“Damn it, Steve! How many times to do I have to tell you to keep your damn rodent out of my room?!” Danny bellowed.

“Technically, Bandit isn’t a rodent,” Steve said.

“Don’t get technical with me, McGarrett,” Danny fumed. “You owe me for missing clothes – three ties from Gracie and six different socks.”

“Maybe he’s trying to tell you something…,” Steve said as he walked to Danny’s room. Bandit, Steve’s two year old pet raccoon was perched on his shoulder hitching a free ride to the second level of the house. “You’ve been in Hawaii now for three years. When are you going to embrace the Hawaiian lifestyle?”

Danny threw a balled up sock at Steve and the raccoon, Bandit, scurried down Steve’s shoulder and back to chase after the rolling sock ball.

“I’ll embrace the ‘Hawaiian lifestyle’ when you get that raccoon stuffed!” Danny said. “And really, who has a damn raccoon as a pet anyways?!”


End file.
